NJR: I Love Money
|nextseason= }} I Love Money is the upcoming second season of the NJ Reality mixed reality series, which will premiere in May 2019. It is an format adaptation of VH1's I Love Money, where contestants initially compete in two teams to earn safety, forcing the losing team to vote three people into the box for elimination. The chosen team captain of the winning team for the episode becomes the Paymaster, who then solely decides which one of the bottom three will be eliminated, by voiding their check. Production I Love Money was first announced as the second season of NJ Reality on May 12, 2018. Applications opened that same day, with anyone allowed to apply as individuals, but abruptly closed after two days. It was announced that due to schedule changes for the host, the series would be going on hiatus for an unknown length of time, but would be gone until January 2019 at minimum. On May 12, 2019, exactly one year later, the series was announced to make a comeback with I Love Money remaining as the format for the second season. Applications were re-opened on May __, 2019, closing ___ weeks later on May __. The full cast of 17 was announced on May __, 2019, ___ days before the season premiere on May __. This season was produced and hosted by . Format At the start of the game, the contestants compete in a challenge to determine which two people will become the first team captains. These two players are be responsible for team selection, and the one or more players not selected for a team get their check voided and are eliminated on the spot. From here on out, each team elects one person to become the Team Captain. A person cannot be elected as captain in consecutive episodes. If someone on the team fails to vote for someone to become team captain, then the team receives a penalty during the next challenge. Then there is a challenge, with the winning team grated safe from elimination, and their Team Captain becoming the Paymaster for the episode. The losing team is sent to the Vault, where they have to vote three people from their own team into the box to face possible elimination. The three people voted into the box get a chance to plead their case with the Paymaster, and at the the end of the episode, the Paymaster gets to choose whose check they want to void from the bottom three. At a certain point there is a merge of the teams. The format remains the same except there are no more captains. Instead the person who wins each individual challenge becomes the new Paymaster, and the person who comes in last place (The Dead Last Loser) is automatically in the box for elimination. Everyone but the Paymaster selects the other two players for the box. At the end of the game, a mix of a jury vote and a final challenge will determine the winner. First a jury vote takes place to void the check of one of the final three. Then the final two go head-to-head in a final challenge to determine the winner of I Love Money. Current Progress Cast } | nowrap | TBA | | Age, Occupation Location Original Season | | | |} Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Teams : The contestant was chosen to be on the Gold Team by _____. : The contestant was chosen to be on the Green Team by _____. : Team captains are noted by bold underlined text. Dead Last Losers are noted by red italicized text. ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was Paymaster. : The contestant was part of the jury. : The contestant was on the winning team and was safe. : The contestant did not win the challenge, but was not chosen to be in the Bottom 3. : The contestant was voted into the Bottom 3, but was not eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated, thus their check was voided. Category:Seasons